


Group Picture

by GabbytheBard



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: The Bech (Web Series)
Genre: College, Conference, Deleted Scene, F/F, Gabby's Gal Pals, NACURH, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbytheBard/pseuds/GabbytheBard
Summary: A flashback to a time when Gabrielle learned to not just assume someone is straight.





	Group Picture

INT. MEETING ROOM - 5 MONTHS AGO

(Jake, Gabrielle, Tiana, extras)

 

A LARGE AMOUNT OF COLLEGE STUDENTS ARE TALKING IN WHAT IS CLEARLY A MEETING ROOM. THEY ARE AT A CONFERENCE. EVERYONE IS STANDING OR SITTING AROUND, TALKING IN SMALL GROUPS.  GABRIELLE ,  TIANA , AND  JAKE ARE TALKING OFF TO THE SIDE. 

 

Jake

You just need to trust us on this one.

She’s into you.

 

GABRIELLE

But she’s straight.

 

TIANA

Do we really need to say the wet 

spaghetti joke again?

 

GABRIELLE

Please don’t… and not the one about me

being a lesbian night light either.

 

JAKE

Okay, so just listen to us. Go talk to

her. 

 

GABRIELLE OPENS HER MOUTH TO SPEAK, BUT SOMEONE OFF CAMERA CALLS FOR A GROUP PICTURE.

 

GABRIELLE

(LOOKING SMUGLY AT THEM) Oh well. Picture

time. 

 

GABRIELLE WALKS TOWARD THE GATHERING GROUP.  TIANA LEANS CLOSER TO  \--- .

 

TIANA

She’s bout to go after Gabby,

isn’t she?

 

JAKE

Oh, for sure.

 

INT. MEETING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

 

THE GROUP IS DISPERSING FROM THE PICTURE.  TIANA AND  JAKE ARE STANDING TO THE SIDE WHEN THEY SEE  GABRIELLE WALKING UP TO THEM.  GABRIELLE IS WALKING WITH SLOW, PURPOSEFUL STEPS AND IS LOOKING DOWN WITH WIDE EYES UNTIL SHE REACHES THEM.

 

TIANA

What did she do?

 

GABRIELLE

How do you know she did something?

 

THEY JUST LOOK AT HER PATIENTLY.

 

(SIGHING) She put her tongue in my ear.

 

TIANA, JAKE

What??

GABRIELLE

(WITH NO EMOTION IN HER TONE) Ty said

“silly picture.” I hate those, but before

I could even try to think of what to do,

she was leaning over and putting her

mouth on my ear.

 

TIANA AND  JAKE LOOK AT EACH OTHER FOR A MOMENT BEFORE LAUGHING AND WALKING AWAY.

 

Wait! What am I supposed to do about

that?

 

END FLASHBACK

 

INT. TIANA’S AND ELIZA’S APARTMENT - LATER

(Eliza, Tiana, Gabrielle, Leia)

 

EVERYONE LOOKS AT  GABRIELLE IN DIFFERENT RANGES OF AMUSEMENT.  GABRIELLE IS LOOKING UP AT THE CEILING.

 

GABRIELLE

For the record, nothing else happened.

 

ELIZA

I get to see this girl when I go to my 

first conference in a couple weeks.

 

LEIA

Will you ask her if she likes Gabrielle?

 

GABRIELLE

She’s straight!

 


End file.
